hyoukafandomcom-20200223-history
Tomohiro Haba
|voice actor = Daman Mills }} is a second-year student of the Kamiyama High School. He was a prop master of Fuyumi Irisu's independent film. He also was one of the three detectives involved in solving the mystery of Hongou's unfinished script. Overview Personality He's really arrogant and seems to think he's always right. He doesn't like to be proven wrong judging by the way he treated the Classics Club members after they dismissed his theory. Appearance He has wavy black hair cut above the chin, except for two longer strands in the front. He has green eyes, and wears red-framed glasses. History He was the props manager in class 2-F's film project. When Hongou asked for a small bottle of fake blood, he took it upon himself to bring a large bottle full, feeling such a small amount did not suite a mystery-murder film. Plot He is first introduced as one of the amateur detectives to help solve Hongou's mystery. He says the mystery isn't complex at all, rather than that, it's very simple. His theory for Hongou's mystery is that the murder wasn't a planned action, that the culprit found that every block just happened to fall into place and committed the crime. He questions, if it were planned, how would they get Kaitou to that end of the stage? The reason Kaitou went there in the first place was because he picked the key himself. All the escape routes were blocked, and there were no traces of anyone using the window, which was the only way in or out since the door was locked. So, the culprit could not get away in a normal fashion. He says that the culprit could've used the master key, but that was too "boring" to him so he says that couldn't have happened. Also, because they would've had to enter the office where the master key was, and in order to get there they would've had to go through the lobby, and that would have put the culprit at risk of being seen by someone. They couldn't have gone through there without being seen, but that wasn't the only place that had that problem. The entire hallway leading to the stage-left was not accessible to anyone. Mayaka says that as part of the trick they couldn't have gone anywhere near the locked room, Tomohiro hesitates, and then says that they can rule out the possibility that the victim himself created the locked room situation. He also rules out murder with a "fancy" contraption and murder after inspecting the body. He brings out a rope, and says Hongou was very firm about getting a rope that someone could hang from and wouldn't break. He then claims that the culprit (Kounosu in this case) must have used the rope to get in through the window from a story above the room, killed Kaitou in the stage-left area, and escaped by the same route. He gives the movie the potential name of "An Unseen Entrance". Afterwards, Houtarou asks him if there was anything else Hongou asked for, Tomohiro replies that there really wasn't anything else she asked for, but she was very inconsistent with the amount of blood she wanted, and he took it upon himself to get a much larger amount. When asked if he's seen the finished part of the movie, Tomohiro answers "Actually, I haven't." The Classics Club dismisses his theory, and he acts very indifferent towards them after the case. He later appears as one of the wannabe detectives trying to rat out Juumonji. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Class 2-F